Guardian Ghost
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker befriend a new student at school but there's also a new ghost in town. But he's only here to protect his sister from someone else. Can Danny help him or mess everything up?
1. A New Ghost Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom'; Nickelodeon does so I am not making a profit outta this in any way. It's for fun so compliments are more than welcomes but flames will be ignored as if they never existed.

"Guardian Ghost"

By: Beloved Shadow

_Another day another ghost to be sent back to the Ghost Zone,_ Danny Phantom thought to himself as he headed home. The Fenton Thermos was filled with ghosts he had fought that night and he was exhausted! _On top of that I still need to study for my French test and finish my homework for Math class. Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a super hero._

Turning the corner he sighed when he saw his house just down the street but suddenly his ghost sense tingled. He stopped and looked around. "That's strange, I don't see a ghost." There was no one out at this time so he flew into a dark alley and changed back to a black haired, blue eyed teenage boy by the name of Danny Fenton. He stuffed the thermos into his backpack and ran out…

… Only to run into someone. Danny fell back on his butt, a bit dazed. "Uh sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there," came the reply. A hand reached down and pulled him up. The guy looked like Dash, complete with the letterman jacket except he had wavy, chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a black flannel shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath. The jacket was green and golden yellow with a large 'C' on the left side instead of the red and white. The guy also had a silver hoop through his right ear. Still grinning he gave the halfa a salute and walked past him. "Laterz."

"Yeah later." But before he could turn his ghost sense warned him again. _That's not right. There's no one here but me and that-where'd he go?_

The nice jock was gone.

Danny looked around but the guy was no where to be seen. Did he imagine him? But if the guy was a ghost… then that would be the first time a ghost wasn't trying to wreck havoc on his town. Aside from the Dairy King but he didn't really count.

-

Casper High was buzzing as students went to their lockers and classes, talking about the latest gossip, or pulling pranks on those they thought were lower than them. Such as the case with Danny and his two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

Tuck was known for being a Techno Geek with his cell phones, laptop, and ever present PDA on hand. Sam was the school Goth and activist for just about any and all rights. They were also the only ones to know about Danny's secret identity. But even as friends the two couldn't be so different. Tucker wasn't one to give up on things and Sam tended to look on the dark side of everything life had to offer. Danny… was somewhat in the middle.

"Man Danny, you look wiped!" Tucker commented.

"Yeah. I stayed up late doing my homework and studying. Just as I was about to get some sleep, the stupid Box Ghost was rummaging in our basement. I wasn't able to catch him but when I got home it was time for school," he answered and yawned behind his hand. "Why does school have to start so early?"

"Pure torture so the adults can bend us to their unrelenting will," Sam added. Danny and Tucker just stared at her. "What?"

"I'm too tired to even comment on that." Another yawn escaped the halfa and he waved to his friends as they went to their classes. And lucky for him, his French class was first.

Sitting at his desk he was happy to see that he could squeeze in some minutes for class so he laid his arms on the desk and head on his arms. As soon as he closed his eyes he was fast asleep. He didn't even wake when the tardy bell rang which proved how tired he was.

"Now class, I hope you studied for your exam," the French Teacher, Mrs. Donni said but paused when she heard snoring. Looking around she spotted Danny. Grabbing her yard stick she walked over to his desk and gently shook the boy's shoulder. "Mr. Fenton, time for your exam," she said softly.

Danny mumbled something under his breath but continued snoring. The class snickered at this.

Sighing she lifted the stick and brought it down with a loud slap on the desk, right near Danny's ear. "Mr. Fenton!"

"No more ghosts!" He sat up straight and blinked as his entire French class laughed at him. "Um, where am I?"

"First period French class and ready to take your exam. I can only assume you stayed up late studying?" the teacher asked.

"Um kinda?" he asked himself.

"Well see. Everyone clear your desk and take out a pencil or pen. Remember that grammar counts." Everyone groaned as the test was handed out.

Danny looked at it and everything he studied last night, went flying out the window. "I'm doomed."

The hour and a half passed by relatively slowly for Danny Fenton but when he got his test result back he groaned. F+ and with such a grade it brought his grade point average even lower. Now how was he going to explain this to his parents?

"I'm starting to think about just dropping this ghost fighting gig, at least until I pick up my grades," he said to himself, gathering his stuff and headed out of the class. Going to his locker he saw Sam was waiting for him but she was talking to someone. That was strange in itself. Sam never talked with anyone, she was a loner!

She noticed him and waved him over. "Danny, come here! I want you to meet someone!" she called to him.

"Be right there!" Thinking nothing of it he went over.

Same smiled. "Danny, meet Maxine. She's a new student here and she's also in my History class. Maxine, meet Danny, one of my best friends."

The girl turned to him and smiled. She was pretty with wavy, dark brown hair falling to her shoulders with a scarf acting like a headband and blue-green eyes. She wore a denim skirt with low boots and a poetic blouse that laced up front. She looked perfectly normal with her backpack slung over her shoulder except she had a long cane in her hand.

"Hi Danny, Sam told me about you," she said and held her free hand up before her.

Danny blinked and slowly, grasped her hand, giving it a shake. "Nice to meet ya. So you're new, huh? Where did you come from?"

"Out of state actually. Both my parents are in the military so when they got the order to transfer, well here I am," she laughed softly. "But who knows how long I'll be staying here."

"Hopefully it'll be for a while. What class do you have next?" Sam asked.

Maxine unfolded a piece of paper from her pocket and ran her fingertips over it. Danny looked confused and was about to ask something but Sam jabbed her sharp elbow into his stomach.

"I have… Science in 305."

"That's on the third floor we have that class," the Goth girl commented.

"Great! Now I won't be able to get lost."

Tucker came up to them, looking a bit put off. "Just once I would like a girl to say yes when I ask them for a date!" he complied.

"Turn down again?" Danny asked.

"Five times in a row!"

"Maybe it's the way you approach them," Maxine said and slowly began walking with them, tapping her cane side to side.

"Hey what's up with the cane?" Tucker asked and winced in pain when Sam jabbed her elbow into his side sharply.

"Rude much?" she hissed at him.

"It's alright, Sam. I need it or else I'll run into walls and it lets people know I'm coming," she answered without looking back. She stopped when her cane tapped around the corner. Still tapping it she felt around for the staircase and slowly began moving up, still tapping each step and holding onto the railing with her free hand. "One, two, three, four, five…"

"Um Sam, what's Maxine doing?" Danny asked.

"What's does it look like she's doing? She's counting." The Goth girl left, hurrying to catch up with her new friend.

Tucker blinked then grinned. "Hey a new girl! Maybe she'll say yes to a date! Ladies, wait for me!" He ran after them.

Danny blinked before running after his friends. "Hey wait for me!"

As the tardy bell rang and the students hurried to their classes the halls were soon empty. Silence filled the halls but then the sound of heavy footsteps was heard. There was no one in sight but a figure slowly materialized as he continued his walk. His form grew solid and the footsteps were slightly louder but they were in no hurry.

It was the same man that Danny bumped into last night but he looked, sad. He kept walking down the hall but reached up and pulled out a pair of dog tags from under his shirt. One had the picture engraved of a pretty girl but the other had some wording on it, a message if you will. He sighed, running his thumb over the image and continued walking. Even when he came to a wall he walked right through it and the footsteps slowly faded into silence.

-

"Okay class we have a new student, Maxine Weathers. Care to say something about yourself?" their teacher asked.

Maxine nodded and faced the class. "I just moved her about two days ago but I wasn't able to register until early this morning. As you can tell, I'm blind so if I happen to run into you or I hit you with my cane, I'm sorry. But it's better than having a seeing-eye dog come over and bite you in the leg." She laughed and the class laughed with her. "I hope I have a good time here."

"Now then, is there anyone here who would like to show Ms. Weathers around?" their teacher asked.

Before Sam could lift her hand Dash beat her to it. "I'll show the lovely lady around," he said in a smooth voice.

"Great, and another one falls under Dash's attention," Danny muttered under his breathe.

Maxine thought it over before slowly walking towards the tables. Dash's table was next to Danny's but she stopped between them. The quarterback smirked at his friends and made to lead her to the stool next to his but instead, she turned to her right and carefully sat herself down on the stool next to Tucker.

"Mind if I join your table?" she asked.

"Sure!" Tucker said happily. Sam gave Dash a smug look but Danny couldn't help but stare. He didn't notice it before. But she had a very faint mark over her eyes. He focused his eyes and leaned a bit closer.

It was like the skin around and across the eyes were a few shades paler than her normal skin tone. It also looked like she had tried to cover it up with make-up but it was beginning to smear. Was that how she became blind or was she born with it? Was she in an accident or a fight? Why was he getting so nosey?

"You know it's rude to stare," she said softly.

Danny blinked and jumped back when she slowly blinked. "Huh? How'd you know I was staring?" he blurted out.

She smiled lightly and brought her cane up, pushing one side in until it was short and out of the way. "Just because I lost my sight doesn't mean I lost my others senses. I heard you move in closer and I can smell your breathe. Also, it's kinda hard for someone even without their sight to ignore someone staring at them, unless they're used to it."

"Uh yeah. Sorry I was just, um never mind."

"You're wondering about my scars. Maybe one day I'll tell you what happened."

Halfway during class Maxine was slowly melding into the group of misfits. She didn't care for the jocks and premadonnas like Paulina and Dash for she was happy the way she was. Even with her slight disability. But it was also halfway during class that Danny felt his ghost sense acting up. He looked around and his eyes widen.

There!

Next to the door of the class was the same man he ran into! But, why didn't anyone notice him though? The man looked at him, his own eyes widening but he just leaned back into the wall and fell through. Danny abruptly stood.

"Can I use the restroom?" he asked but before he could get an answer he ran out of the classroom. Looking down the hallway he didn't see the guy but he knew he was close-by. '_That guy, he **is** a ghost! But why is he here? Why isn't he terrorizing the students or something?'_ He ran into the bathroom and making sure he was the only one inside, prepared to transform.

"I'm going ghost!"

Rings of light appeared around his stomach then moved up and down his body. His clothing changed into a black kind of jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, a belt, and a wide collar around his neck. His black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes turned lime green. Now he was Danny Phantom.

Concentrating he moved through the walls and looked around. There was no one here but something told him the guy was somewhere around here. Frowning he floated down the halls, still wondering why the ghost was here and how he managed to get out of the Ghost Zone.

"Huh, dad probably left the Zone open," he sighed and headed down the next hall.

The young cautiously stuck his head out of the locker he hid in, making sure the coast was clear before he eased out. His form was transparent, pale and kind of washed out but as his feet touched the ground color was regained and his body became more solid. One hand went up to his neck and grasped the dog tag tightly.

"That kid... is he a ghost?" he asked himself.

-

Students talked back and forth, sitting at tables as they ate their lunch. The 'elite' of the school sat at their own table where many desired to be. Tucker, Sam, and Maxine sat at another table as they waited for Danny to return. He had been late coming back to class and had to stay after to explain to the teacher and that in turn made him late for their next class and Mr. Lancer kept him back to talk about his book report he turned in.

"Are days always this exciting?" Maxine asked, carefully setting her tray down, keeping her cane at her side.

"If we're lucky," Sam replied. "My favorite, Tofu Burgers."

Tucker made a face. "How can you eat that stuff? It's fake food!" he complained.

"And what about the innocent animals that were slaughtered to make your Sloppy Joes?" she retorted.

"Hey it's eat or be eaten world out there and I am not gonna be at the bottom of the food chain."

The blind girl sighed and continued eating slowly. She didn't see what the big deal was. So one person wouldn't touch meat and another wouldn't touch granola. Why try to force it on one another if they don't like it?

"One day I would like to sit down, eat my lunch, enjoy talking with my friends without being stuck in the middle of an argument," Danny sighed and sat next to Sam which put him across from Maxine.

"They do this that often?" she asked.

"Too often if you ask me."

"Hmm sounds just like home. How did your lecture with the teacher go?"

"Could have been better. I have so much to do with my parents and after school activities that I didn't have time to read our assigned book. So-"

"You improvised. Not a smart way to go, my friend." She slowly reached and patted his hand. "If you like, I can help you. What was the book report?"

"MacBeth."

"By Shakespeare? I love his plays and poems! Well I like Poe's poems better but I can help you out."

This caught Sam's attention at the mention of the famous poet. "Edger Allen Poe? Wow, I wouldn't have thought you liked poems about death, fear and darkness."

"Hey I'm a complex person."

Tucker was going to ask the girl on a date but frowned. "Jerk at 5 o'clock," he quickly said. Sure enough Dash came up to their table with some of his football buddies.

"Hey Fenton! Heard you failed Lancer's English class. Again!" They laughed.

"Yeah well I was busy! As least I don't cheat just because I'm not on the football team!" he snapped only to later realize his mistake.

Dash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "What did you say?"

"Put him down!" Sam yelled.

"Aaw does the freak want her boyfriend back?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Can't we talk this out?" Tucker was lifted from his seat by his backpack and just grinned sheepishly. "Guess not." Around them the other students gathered, chanting 'fight fight fight' but Maxine was trying to locate her cane so she could find a teacher. She never noticed as her Sloppy Joe was lifted into the air before it was thrown and landed with a wet splat on Dash's face. Everyone gasped.

"Hey Dash, nice look for ya-" Danny gasped when his breathe turned cold. There was a ghost here!

"... Who threw that?" he asked coldly. No one said anything but they turned to the new girl when she finally stood, and her plate was empty. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Maxine whirled at him, his face set in an angry scowl. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped.

"You threw your lunch at me!"

"How dare you accuse me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm blind! I couldn't hit you with a 30-foot pole if you were standing right in front of me!"

Dash was about to say something but a pie went flying and hit the back of his head. When he turned to yell at the person a barrage of vegetables struck him in the face, one after another. It wasn't long before there was a food fight.

"Maxine, get down!" Sam and Tucker pulled her under the table and Danny left the cafeteria to transform. He phased into the kitchen only to find that the ghost fazed through the floor so he followed.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!" he called out and amazingly, the ghost stopped and turned to face him. Danny wasn't sure why but he felt like he meet this guy before but the guy had a hood hiding his face from view. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I don't have to answer either one and you can't order me around, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Danny yelled as he flew at him, fist raised high to hit him but the big guy stepped to the side, grabbed him by his leg, and hurled him into the wall.

The older boy looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry kid, but I'm not done here. Just leave me alone." Phasing out he went to the cafeteria only to see that the teachers were breaking it up. He frowned as he saw the jock known as Dash try to pin it on Maxine. Growling he flew up and took a hold of Dash's hand. Smirking, he grabbed a large pile of mac an' cheese from the floor and shoved it right into Mr. Lancer's face. Laughing he released his grip and flew out of the school.

"..." The balding teacher looked at the top football player, calmly wiping the food from his eyes. "Mr. Dash... I think you and I had better have a talk with the principal," he said calmly.

"B-But I didn't do it!" he protested.

"I suppose someone took your hand and made you do this to me then."

"Uh yeah!"

"Come with me." Taking his arm he led the student out while the other teachers escorted the students out. Going to their lockers Tucker and Sam were wondering if Danny had anything to do with this but Maxine was still upset.

"Oh that pig-headed, arrogant, jock-strap! How could I have thrown it at him! I hope he gets detention but since he's the star of the school they'll let him off easy. Typical! Wish I had stayed in private school..." Ignoring everything and everyone she tapped her cane angrily against the floor, yelling at students to move when she ran into them.

Sam went after her, hoping to get her calmed down and careful to avoid getting struck with the cane. Tucker almost followed but Danny floated up through the floor and transformed back to his human self.

"Wow, I'd hate to clean up this mess," he laughed.

"No kidding. Nice trick with making Dash smear that cheesy stuff in Mr. Lancer's face," the other boy said, slapping his friend on his back.

"I didn't go near Dash. I chased the ghost to the basement but he swung me into the wall. I was knocked out. It had to have been that ghost but why is he doing this?"

"Beats me. C'mon we're gonna be late for our next class if we don't hurry."

-

The bell rang and the door burst open to let loose the flood of students. The trio plus one were the last to come out, talking about the piles of homework they had. Maxine had calmed down since lunch but she was still holding a grudge against the football player.

"I can't wait to tell my parents how I failed my French test and I have to redo a book report," Danny complained.

"Things aren't a total lost," Tucker spoke up. "Dash has to clean up the cafeteria everyday for the rest of the week."

"Not good enough," Maxine mumbled.

Sam looked up and stopped. "Hey Maxine, do your parents wear their military uniforms all the time?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I think they're here to pick you up."

A man and woman were standing at stiff attention before a black hummer. They were both tall and they eyes were brownish-green but they wore deep army green uniforms. The man wore slacks with a jacket and red beret on his head. The woman wore a sharp skirt with a matching jacket and a red beret as well. They looked like statues the way they stood like that. The blind girl sighed and shifted uneasily on her feet.

"I gotta go… see you guys tomorrow," she said softly and made her way towards them. They didn't say anything but the man stepped back and pulled the hummer's back door open. The woman helped Maxine in but the girl didn't seem very happy about this. She sat back as the door was closed and the adults got in the hummer and drove off. The trio just stood there, knowing something was wrong. Sure in high school kids were embarrassed if their parents picked them up from school but with the Weathers they looked so… stiff and their new friend didn't seem embarrassed but more like slightly annoyed and tired.

"I thought she was just joking," Sam said out loud. The boys turned to look at her.

"Who, Maxine?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. She told me her parents were strict and that the only reason she was coming to school was there wasn't a private school in town."

"With parents like that guess she wasn't kidding. What's their problem?" Tucker asked as they began to walk home.

"Well Maxine didn't say it but she kept saying how she wished her brother was back. The way she said it though seems like he's gone or something."

"Weird."

The ghost watched this and trailed after the hummer. His entire form was transparent that he had no trouble phasing into the car and settled on the back seat next to the teenage girl. And he was just in time to hear their conversation.

"How was school?" the woman asked.

"Fine," Maxine said softly as she stared at her lap.

"Who were those kids you were talking to?" the man asked.

"My new friends."

"What do you know about them?"

"Dad, they're my friends, not my enemies!" she snapped. Her hands closed tightly over her cane.

"Watch how you speak with me, young lady."

"Sorry sir."

The woman finally turned to face her. "What are their names?"

"Sam, Danny and Tucker. They're in my classes," Maxine answered softly but didn't look at them. "They showed me around school and I told Danny that I could help him with a book report."

"Without telling us? I want to meet his parents first," the man said with a mere glance in the rearview mirror.

"If Tommy was still alive you wouldn't be doing this! With you two always gone I could invite my friends over and hang out!" she yelled and stared out the window. "What am I talking about? Tommy was the only one who cared about me."

"Your brother died because of his reckless behavior."

"He died protecting me. It took you two a week to find out I was in a hospital."

"We were busy."

"You didn't care! I wish Tommy was alive because in two years I could've moved in with him!"

"Maxine behave yourself or else!" he snapped and the woman didn't say a word.

The blind girl could feel tears coming she bit her lip. When the car stopped she pulled out the door and ran out. "I wish you two were dead instead of Tommy!" she screamed as she ran.

"Maxine!"

The ghost cursed as he followed but part of him wished to stay at the car and make the ungrateful parents drive into a tree but he was here to protect the girl until he was sure she was safe. He watched as she ran uneasily, her sobs making her sense of direction a bit off he grew worried when he saw her run into a street. A car was coming up but it didn't see her.

"Maxy!" he called out at the top of his lungs, diving towards her.

Maxine froze her eyes wide and looked around for the voice but all she could hear was the screeching tires of a car and the loud honk as someone yelled at her to watch out. She felt the ground beneath her feet rumble she threw her arms over her face, screaming in terror. For a moment, all her senses seem to shut down but so terrified she felt her world just shut down.

The ghost held onto the young girl tightly, glad she was safe and once more cursed her parents for this. Looking down he saw that she was out cold he sighed and held her tightly. _'I can't take you home so, let's just hope I can trust your new friend, Maxy,'_ he thought to himself and turning them both invisible, flew off.

The trio were walking home, talking about their day and complaining about homework when the blue-eyed boy, Danny, felt his ghost sense acting up. He looked around and saw a ghost dive into an alley.

"Guys I just saw a ghost, cover me," he told them quickly.

"You got it," Tucker said. He and Sam stood close, doing nothing and behind them their friend turned into his ghost form. Thanking them he sank into the ground.

Danny came up to the alley and solidified he saw the ghost kneeling before a girl around his age. "Hey get away from her!" he yelled.

The ghost turned and growled angrily. "Stay away from my sister!" he yelled at him.

'Wait a minute, his sister?'

Maxine rolled her head back, her eyes fluttering open she gasped and tried to blend into the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest she could make out voices and one of them she immediately recognized. "Danny!" she cried out, holding her arms out before her, hesitantly walking towards the voice. "Danny please, help me!" she pleaded, new tears making their way down her cheeks.

Danny looked at the girl and held his own arms out. He gently caught her hands and looked at the other ghost but he was gone. "Maxine what are you doing here? What happened to your parents?" he asked, glad she couldn't see his new appearance.

"I-I got so mad at them I ran out of the car but I think I ran into another street then I heard tires screeching but I was so scared I think I fainted but I woke up and Danny I'm sorry!" she bawled loudly, crying into his shirt heavily. "I want Tommy back!" she wailed loudly.

The young teenager wasn't sure what to do but pat her shoulders in comfort. When he heard footsteps he grew fearful that someone heard her cries but sighed in relief when he saw it was Tucker and Sam. They quickly rushed over and the Goth girl took over, leading their sobbing blind friend out of the alley. Once safely away Danny transformed back to his human self and let out the breath he was holding.

Hey what happened to the ghost?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea but something weird is going on," he began to explain. "When I came here the ghost yelled at me to stay away from his sister then Maxine is crying like no tomorrow but she said she Wanted Tommy back. I think that ghost was her brother or something."

"Are you sure? Maybe you misheard him or something."

"There's only one way to find out. We have to ask her."


	2. A Blind Girl's Past

Aseret Kitsune – Thanks for being the only one to review and I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait between updates. It may take a while but I will finish this story. It may take a while to get the rest of the fic up but it'll be over soon. Again thanks for reviewing and hopefully sticking with me for this long. You're too cool for words.

"Guardian Ghost"

By: Beloved Shadow

Although Danny's home was closer the group ended up going to Sam's home. Maxine had stopped crying but was shaking lightly. The four of them were in the lounge, glad that they hadn't run into Sam's parents or grandmother. They waited, not wanting to push it but when she just stared blindly at the mug in her hands they dared to cross the line.

"Maxine, why did you run away from your parents?" Danny asked.

"…"

"Maxine, we're you're friends and we just want to help," Sam added.

"Don't bother. Every time I get happy about my life, it's ruthlessly ripped away and I'm wishing I had died," she muttered.

"Looks like you could learn to be Goth from her," Tucker teased then winced when the black-haired girl slugged him in the arm. "Ow, you hit hard!"

"You deserved it."

"Can you two finish fighting later?" Danny asked with a slight glare.

Maxine heard it all she smiled and before she knew it, she was laughing but it didn't last as her laughter melded into tears. She dropped the mug and doubled over, crying into her knees. "Tommy… Tommy I'm sorry," she sobbed heavily. "I wish I had never met that jerk Ryan!"

The trio jumped when the mug shattered but it was nothing compared to what their new friend was going through. Danny got up and sat next to her, patting her shoulder in what he hoped was comfort. Tucker had no idea what to do but keep rubbing his rapidly forming bruise and people like Sam didn't show emotions so he was the only option left. Maxine didn't seem to notice or care as she continued crying.

"Um lemme go get the broom," the Goth said as she left the room.

"I'll help!" the techno geek said, quickly following her.

"Thanks a lot guys," the halfa sighed and turned to his blind friend. He waited until she was clam enough to sit up and watched as she ran her hands over her face.

"Danny?" she asked, sniffing.

"Yeah Sam and Tucker went to clean up um mess."

"Oh. I'm sorry I just lost it."

"It's okay but, do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me but I thought it might help."

"… Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to help my friends."

She didn't say anything but heaved a great sigh as she slouched against the cushions, plucking at a loose thread from her skirt. "My parents work for the military in the robotics division, real top secret stuff. Since they were gone for long periods of time Tommy and I were pretty much left to fend for ourselves. Sure they send money but it wasn't the same. Since our parents were in the military we were both sent to a kind of boarding school for military brats."

"Military brats?"

"Kids whose parents are in the military. Think of it like a boarding/high school and boot camp roll into one."

"I guess it's harder than public school."

"Much. I hated it, I never wanted to be here but I had no choice. Lucky for me they had all grades there, just separated into quadrants but Tommy and I were within the same quadrant. He was the only one to truly care about me but I wanted more than my big brother. I wanted someone to accept me for me. That's how I met Ryan.

"At first he was a sweet guy, showing me affection and praising me, he didn't yell at me when I messed up, he didn't berate me, and he didn't call me names. I was so starved for affection I fell in love with him. I thought I had found a friend. When Tommy found out he was mad. Turns out Ryan was a thief before his parents sent him there and since our school was a military base he was selling guns off to his gang on the outside; don't ask me how he did because I still don't know. I didn't believe him and for the first time ever we got in a huge fight.

"One night I was sleeping when Ryan woke me up. I still don't know how but he managed to break into the girls' barracks and said that he needed my help. I knew something was wrong but I went with him. To make this long story short I was his unfortunate 'partner' as he stole an army truck full of guns and some missile launchers. More than once I had tried jumping out of the truck but…" Turning so her left side was showing she lifted her hair and traced white scar that curved under her jaw and disappeared behind her ear. "A token of his love."

Danny leaned forward and saw that the scar was jagged and pulled taunt. "How did he do that?" he asked.

"When hitting me wasn't enough he pulled out a pocket knife and held it at my throat. The reason it got up this high was because Tommy knew something was going down and followed on an army jeep. It was reckless but he jumped onto the driver door and grabbed the steering wheel. I can't remember much but all I can remember was the truck colliding into the railing on the side of the road. I remember because I looked out the window, too scared to even scream as the windows shattered. I got some silvers of glass in my eyes but no saw that the truck was teetering along the edge of the road and it was a good five-story drop."

"How did you survive?" Danny asked.

"… Tommy was hurt badly, he had hit his head on the windshield really hard but he was pulling me out of the shattered windshield. Miller, Tommy's best friend and the one who drove the jeep, helped me onto the street. Tommy was about to follow but Ryan wasn't completely out. He held him back but the truck began falling back… I think I screamed but I don't know if it was me or someone else… it exploded as soon as it hit the ground… neither of them stood a chance of surviving…" By this time more tears were falling but Maxine didn't care as they rolled down her face and began to wet her blouse. "My parents didn't realize what happened until a week later when they came home but they were too late. Tommy was dead, and I was blind. I should have been the one o die, it was my mistake but he paid for it." She closed her eyes but the tears still fell. She didn't realize Danny had quickly gotten up and was now in the kitchen.

It took a single look at his friends to realize that they had heard everything. Neither of them knew what to say or do but what were the odds of the ghost today being her brother or ex-boyfriend. When they didn't hear anything from the living room hey quickly headed back only to find that Maxine had fallen asleep. She was curled up on the cushions, her head pillowed on the armrest.

"You two better get home, I'll walk with her to school tomorrow," Sam said as she picked up a throw blanket and covered the girl with it.

"Thanks Sam. See you later." Danny and Tucker left and headed home themselves, debating on what to tell their parents for getting home so late. The Goth waited a bit to make sure her new friend was alright before going to bed herself. For the moment everything was peaceful but when the clock struck midnight something strange happened.

In the basement of the Fenton household the Ghost Portal beeped as the doors slid open, a kind of weird fog seeping out. Footsteps were heard and a figure stepped out, wearing clothing that looked like something out of a military camp with some singe marks but . He smirked as the doors closed and made a show of stretching his arms over his head. He wasn't sure where he was but it didn't matter. Laughing his body went transparent and he flew up towards the ceiling until he came outside.

"I'm free!" he laughed as he looked over the sleeping town. "I don't know how the hell Tommy got out but I have a score to settle with him." Looking around he noticed a sports car parked along the street. "What better way to get around town then with a sweet ride?" Laughing he flew down and phasing through the hood, took control.

If cars could have a personality this one looked positively demonic. The engine roared to life, the headlights taking on eerie red glow, the yellow paint turned to a midnight black with silver decals of skulls, the interior changed to black leather, and the license plates now read 'REVENGE'. A crazed laughter could be heard as the tires screeched and tore down the street, leaving burning skid marks where it had taken off. The car sped along, swearing wildly and actually taking down other cars and mailboxes parked along the sides of the street. The few people that were out jumped into alleys to get out of the car's way but even so they were running the risk of getting hit.

Police were notified but even so they couldn't seem to catch the car. It ran through road blocks and managed to squeeze in between tight packed buildings but just when they thought they would catch the driver the car began glowing and 'flew' over them only to drive away while a maniac laughter filled the air.

One of the officers blinked and turned to his partner. "The car… flew?" he asked.

"Um well it jumped! Yeah, it just looks like flying up close!" he tried reasoning.

"Uh yeah. Jump. I-I'll put that in the report."

-

The next day Danny and Tucker went to school earlier than usual. When their parents asked why they said they helping a new student know her way around the school and left before they could ask. It wasn't a lie though. They were helping a new student but not just with school. They didn't have to wait long as they saw their friend Sam coming up the sidewalk along with Maxine. It looked like she had borrowed some clothes from the Goth what with the black boots, jeans, t-shirt and hair tied back but she also worn black sunglasses. No one said anything but it was evident their new friend didn't have a good evening.

"You okay?" Tucker asked as they moved to their lockers.

"No. I was having nightmares," she admitted as she fumbled for her locker.

"Want to talk about them?" Danny asked.

"No, I just want to forget them."

"Okay."

"Have you guys heard the news today? Seems like someone went for a joy ride late last night," Sam told the boys. "We heard it on the news this morning. He really did a number down on Highton Ave."

Danny's eyes widen. "That's the same street I live on!"

"You must've been dead tired then."

Maxine listened as they talked but she soon lost herself in her thoughts. She hated having nightmares but these were different. It started with the accident but she could still see. She watched as a car was trying to run her over. She tried running away, dodging but it was no use. She saw what she guessed were two ghosts trying to stop the car but it was no use. She remembered screaming-

"Hey Maxine, you okay?" came the concerned question.

The blind girl jumped but nodded. "I'm fine." She grabbed her books and closed the locker. "I'm going to the library."

"Do you need someone to show you how to get there?" one of them asked.

"I can find it, thanks." She walked down the hall, the clicking of her cane making tapping noises as she walked.

Sam looked worried as she grabbed her friends' arms and pulled them into an empty classroom. "Something is really wrong, you two. Last night, Maxine woke up the entire household because she had a nightmare. Luckily my parents were too tired to ask questions but Maxine slept in my room. She wouldn't tell me what she dreamt about only that someone was trying to kill her."

"You know I think you're rubbing off on her just a mite too much, Sam," Tucker said and dodged the punch but winced as the other fist caught him.

"What I'm saying is that ghost that Danny fought may be Maxine's brother!" she hissed.

"It makes sense. I mean he's really protective of her and he called her his sister," the halfa explained. "I wish dad would keep that portal locked."

"He's here to protect her but what about her nightmare? And her parents? We can't hide her from them forever," Sam added.

"So I guess the real question is, how do we find her brother?" Tucker asked. "I mean do ghosts read want ads?"

"Great. The one time I want to find a ghost and I don't know where to begin looking."

"Knowing your dad he'll invent something that you can use."

"Yeah, funny how things seem to work out like that."

More students began to fill in and soon the early bell rung. The group headed for their first class but neither of them had seen Maxine since this morning. They didn't think anything of it until lunch rolled around but there was still no sign of her. Deciding to forgo the cafeteria's food they split up and searched different areas of the school.

Danny ran down the hall before remembering that Maxine said she would be in the library but for this long? Being as quiet as he could he entered and looked around. Barely anyone was there but he found the blind girl sitting at a table in the back. She had her backpack and cane on the table to the side but her head was resting on her arm. She was sleeping.

"Must've had a hard night." Just as he was about to go over and wake her up he felt a sudden drop in temperature. Looking around he watched a ghost phased up from the floor. Danny quickly hid behind a tall bookcase and watched as the ghost took a solid form. It was the same ghost guy from yesterday! Was this Tommy? "Guess now is a good a time as any to talk to him. I'm going ghost!"

One more a ring of light engulfed him, starting at the top of his head and bottom of his feet to meet around his waist. His clothes turned into a suit of black with white trim, his black hair went white and his blue eyes were now eerie green. Looking around he went transparent and sank into the floor.

Tommy reached out and gently stroked her hair, being careful not to wake her in anyway. That night he had gone home, listening as his parents yelled at one another he felt so tempted to take over their bodies and make them kill one another. They blamed everything on him, saying it was because of my reckless behavior that Maxine ran away.

_'Top people in their fields but like everyone else when something goes right they take all the credit. When something goes bad they blame each other. They should have died, I could have raised Maxy better than they ever could,'_ he thought to himself angrily.

"You must be Tommy," came a voice. Before the ghost could react he watched as something rose from the floor on the other side of the table. He grew ready to take his sister away if this thing meant any harm but watched as the form turned solid. "You… in the alley… why are you here?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because I want to help," Danny said sincerely. "Maxine is my friend and I want to help her. But I have to know more of what's going on."

"… You're brave I'll give you that much." Running his other hand down the chain he wore he stepped back. "Meet me at the City Park as soon as the sun sets. There should be no one there but make sure Maxy doesn't come." He turned to leave but stopped and looking at the sleeping girl, looked back at the boy. "She slept at one of your friend's houses."

Now Danny looked nervous. He couldn't tell him whose house she slept at but the way he was looking at him made him feel like he had broken a rule or something. "Well um yeah, you see it was late and Maxine was tired so um-"

"Keep it that way. My parents have no right to call her their daughter much less be called parents at all." With that he vanished.

"Okay… I guess they don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Looking at the sleeping teenager he looked around and seeing the coast was clear, changed back to his normal clothing. He reached down and gently shook her shoulder. "Maxine, you gotta wake up. It's time for class."

Maxine stirred but opened her eyes. Blinking them a few times she sighed and sat up. "For a moment… I thought I could see again and that Tommy was alive. Just a dream," she said to herself softly as she stood, grabbing her items.

"Let's go to class, okay?"

"Okay. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

A smile formed as she nodded to him. "Thank you."

The smile was returned. "Anything for a friend."

-

"Well now I'm bored." The car seemed to sighed, watching the people walk by from his hiding place in a wide alley. He was parked across the street from the local high school after trying to escape the annoying cops a few hours ago. It had worked but he knew he had to stop playing around just for a bit. Sure they couldn't catch him but he wasn't stupid. Besides, he was bored of riding around, chasing people and hitting other cars. He had even run over some stray animals but it just wasn't the same. He was bored as hell.

The final bell of the school rang and he watched as students walked out. He remembered a time when he ruled his school, everyone feared him even the teachers and parents. He was the law but then his damn parents sent him to that damn military camp. It was boring at first but then he gained a gang and found several weapons the officers were stupid enough to keep on base. He stole them then used his forces on the outside to sell them. Gang wars were fierce but before he could sell the really hardcore stuff such as rocket launchers and laser guided missiles he was killed. The only regret he had was not being able to take that wimpy girlfriend of his.

"Least I took her brother but until she dies the same way I did I'll never rest," he growled, making the engine roar to life. He watched as students left but one student catch his eye. The more he watched her the more he remembered her. If he had a mouth it would have fallen open.

"Maxine!" Sure enough if was his girlfriend all right. She was talking with two boys and a girl. As they walked down he noticed she had a cane in her hand. "So she didn't get away unscratched. Still, she will die!" Easing out of the alley he followed them, keeping at a safe distance. A few times he pretended to be a car parked along the side of the street or pulled behind a building when one of the boys turned around. Already he didn't like him. He watched as they entered a fancy looking townhouse and waited. Waiting he fell asleep but awoke when he heard a door open the close. One of the boys was heading out of the house. Looking around he headed down the sidewalk.

"Where does he think he's going?" he asked, easing out of the alleyway. He knew he should watch just in case Maxine left but he knew how to get back to that house so he followed the boy.

Danny kept feeling the temperature drop but it was nothing he couldn't see. Maybe he was just nervous but he wasn't very sure of that. Ducking into an alley he transformed and took to the sky. He was confident that no one can see him much less follow but down below a demonic sports car was following with ease.

-

Tommy was edgy and more than once found himself flying away from the park but always came back. He had promised the boy that he would talk to him but he wasn't sure what more he could say? Sighing he looked at the fountain. Looking around he noticed someone dropped a quarter so he picked it up. Closing his eyes he made a wish before flipping it into the water.

"Better be careful what you wish for," Danny said as he landed before him. "Just to let you know, Maxine is gonna stay with Sam tonight."

"That's good. Apparently my parents don't care enough to go looking for her. If I were still alive I'd sue them for custody rights," Tommy growled and made to hit the fountain but at the last moment his fist fazed through.

"What's the deal with your parents? I though all parents cared about their kids."

"Sad truth is not all parents care about their children. Long story short, they only wanted us to live in their shadow, to show to their friends that they can breed military heroes like them. I hate the damn military, I want to enjoy life as a teenager not some damn pilot or soldier. Maxine just wants to write and raise a family."

"But hiding her isn't the right way to go."

"For me it is. I was the only one who cared for her!"

"What about Ryan?"

"… She told you?"

"Yeah. She blames herself for your death, that she should have been the on that died," Danny tried to explain. "She still cares about you though."

Tommy didn't know what to say except that he didn't think she felt that way. Reaching up he began playing with his dog tags in a nervous habit. "I can't always be there for her… but I'm better than our parents," he said softly.

"Don't you have like an aunt or cousin she can live with? If she hates it so much I'm sure she can move in with them."

"We have an aunt who lives in Texas… but we haven't heard from her in several years," he said, sitting on the edge of the fountain as his body went completely solid. He continued playing with the dog tags that he didn't notice Danny changing into his true form and taking a seat next to him. "Dad's sister. Hates the military and can be considered a modern day hippie but she was happy. I don't even know if she's even alive…"

"Tell you what, Tucker is a genius when it comes to computers maybe he can find your aunt's address or something. We'll help you find your aunt but if Maxine gets the okay to move in with her you gotta return to the Ghost Zone. Do we have a deal?"

Tommy blinked and looked at him. Smiling he reached out to shake his head but turned when he heard the roar of an engine. His eyes widen and before he could say anything, grabbing the teenager and quickly phased the two of them into the ground just as a black sports car smashed through the fountain, swirling in a tight circle as it landed.

The headlights scanned the area but began to shake like it was laughing. "Come out and play, Tommy!"

The ghost phased up from the ground and dropped Danny who looked a bit dazed. "Ryan… what do you want!" he hissed.

'Ryan? Then this must be the guy that died in that accident! He must've taken over that car!' Danny thought to himself. "And how did you get out of the Ghost Zone!" he demanded.

"Ghost Zone? You mean that weird place with all those doors? Beats me but when I found out my roommate left I found my own way out," he laughed and drove around them in a tight circle repeatedly.

"Wait you mean you had your own room there?"

"When someone dies, they are taken to limbo or what you call the Ghost Zone. Since that asshole and I died at once we were stuck together. I'm still not sure why but I found the door out almost as soon as I got there. Turns out I had been there for a month after I died but Maxine had moved so I went looking for her," Tommy explained.

The tires screeched before them, exhaust billowing and nearly smothering them. "The only reason you got out is because you died for a noble reason! I was stuck there while you were let out!" he yelled, the engine roaring louder and louder.

"You know it's how you live your life that let you know where you're place in the afterlife!" Tommy yelled back.

The car's tires screeched as it raced at them. This time Danny was prepared as both he and Tommy took to the air. "Just because you can fly doesn't mean you can escape me!" he yelled and making another tight turn took to the air.

"Hey get back!" the halfa yelled as he let loose a plasma blast. It took out the windshield but the car kept coming and plowed into both of them. The two ghosts were surprised at the frontal attack that they hit the ground hard with the car still running. "So much for that idea," he wheezed.

"You tried," Tommy tried to encourage.

Ryan laughed as he spun in circles around them. Stopping before them the car glowed and the windshield came together, the cracks sealing until it was good as new. "I can deal with you two later but I have someone I want to visit before I go. See ya losers!" Laughing he took off, kicking up dirt and taking down several trees as he drove off.

It took them only a moment to realize what the ghost car meant before the two boys got up and tried to follow as fast as they could but they were still weak. "Hey Tommy, what did he mean by that comment earlier?"

"When we die, we're sent to limbo or Ghost Zone until we can move on," he explained.

"Move on? But you're already dead."

"Even so we have a choice. Those who let good lives get the choice to rest in peace or be reborn. But those who didn't live such good lives stay in Ghost Zone for all eternity."

"What about people like Ryan?"

"They spend all eternity in a room with no way in or out to relive their worse nightmares."

"I've been battling ghosts for a long time and most of them are really annoying but how come they haven't moved on?" the halfa asked.

"Their lives are a mix of good and bad so they stay there but thanks to your dad they can enter our world repeatedly," Tommy sighed but laughed weakly. "I've seen most of those ghosts and frankly, I think the only reason they haven't moved on is that they either don't want to or neither side wants them."

Danny blinked but laughed. "Yeah you have a point. Wait, what sides?"

A scream filled the night air it made both ghosts freeze in mid-air. It took only a moment for them to recognize that scream. Both flew as fast as they could but they were too late. Ryan was laughing like a mad man as he out raced the police. The front door of Sam's home and parts of the wall had been crashed in and there was even an ambulance.

"Sam! Tucker!" The two teens were with the ambulance.

"Danny wait!" Tommy called out but turned invisible and followed.

"I'm telling ya I don't know who was driving just that Maxine is in that car! She was kidnapped!" Sam yelled at the officer.

"Sam! Tucker!" Both teens looked up at the saw their friend running up to them. Both were covered in dust but the Goth had her upper arm wrapped in bandages and one of her knees was scrapped where the stocking had been torn. The techno nerd had a fat lip but his cheek was swollen, like someone had punched him. "W-What happened?"

"Apparently the joker who's been having a joy ride rammed his car into your friend's home and kidnapped one of your friends," the officer said with a bored tone.

"How can you make this sound like it's nothing!" Sam yelled at him angrily.

Danny quickly pulled her away and knew from the sudden drop in temperature that Tommy was close by. "Sam, what did the car look like?"

"Fancy red sports car, I think. The license plates read 'revenge' in big letters but there was no one driving it!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Danny, is has to be Ryan! He must've followed you after school!" Tommy hissed into his ear.

"That explains these faints feelings of ghosts I've been getting all day! What else happened?"

"Well after it crashed it I tried calling the police but it began trashing the first floor so we headed upstairs. Wait--are you telling me that car is a ghost!"

"More like possessed by a ghost. So what else happened?"

"It didn't matter where we ran it always found us. We even tried the basement but he crashed through a wall and I tripped. Tucker tried to draw it away but when it didn't work he tried getting it. The door ended up opening and slammed into his face. But just as we were yelling for Maxine to run seatbelts shot out and dragged her into the car then it drove off."

"Which direction?"

"South I think. Danny, wait! What's going on?" she asked, grabbing his arm before he took off.

He looked around and quickly told her the story. Her eyes widen but she knew she could help him. "But I need you and Tucker to do me a favor. I need you to see if you can find Maxine's aunt's address or phone number."

"What for?"

"I'll explain later. Her name is…"

"Estella Maxwell," Tommy said as he went solid, scaring the Goth. "She lives in Montana last I heard but, I would really like it if you can find her. She's the only family we have left that gives a damn about us."

Sam blinked and for a moment, finding it hard to believe she was talking to a ghost but nodded. "I'll get right on it. Now go rescue Maxine! Before the car drove of I heard him say something about getting his revenge."

"Revenge… oh my--are there any roads that have been closed off? Something like Dead Man's Curve?" Tommy quickly asked.

"Yeah, I think it's called Hang-Neck Ridge but it was closed down decades ago when teenagers used to play chicken. Loser was the one who survived."

"He's gonna make sure Maxine dies the same way he did… we gotta go now!"

"Right we'll meet up with you two later!" Danny said as he and Tommy took off.

"Be careful!" Sam yelled after them and watched as they took to the air then vanished. "And come back," she whispered to herself.


	3. Hang Neck Ridge

Aseret Kitsune - Thanks so much for sticking with me! I would love it if your friend could review my story as well. This story is nearly done but here's another chapter to tide you over until the end. The story has taken a kind of angst turn but the words just flowed from me as I was typing. I did some minor editing and I hope it meets your expectations. The only spoiler I will give away is that Ryan and the military parents will get what they deserve in the end. Enjoy!

"Guardian Ghost"

By: Beloved Shadow

Ryan laughed as the sports car raced down the street, dodging between cars that were either in his way or even parked along the sidewalks. Police cars tried chasing him down but he seemed to be three feet ahead of them. Flying down a steep incline he did a sharp 360 degree turn, sending a parked car to flip and land with a screech of metal. The police were coming so fast they tried stopping but some didn't make it in time. They crashed into the car and pretty soon there was a five car pile up. It would take a good 2 hours if not more to get the street clear but those that didn't crash split up, taking side streets in hopes of catching up.

Maxine could hear it all and if she wasn't scared out of her mind she would be having a headache from hell. She was stuck in the passenger seat, the seatbelts crossed over her chest like an 'X' with another going over her hips. She could move her arms but she gave up trying to get the belts to release. She tried once more to open the door or roll down the window but again nothing was working.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, running her hands frantically over the dash board and radio before grasping the gear stick and pulled. It, too, refused to move.

"Well let's see, you betrayed me when I needed you the most, your brother killed me, and you didn't die. I'd say that's reason enough," he laughed.

"You betrayed me, Ryan! I thought you cared about me but you were just using me! Tommy risked his life for mine because he actually cares about me and I went blind because of your selfish greed!" She grabbed the steering wheel and fought for the control, feeling the car swerve slightly.

"Knock it off, bitch!" he snapped, another seatbelt wrapped around her wrists and halfway to her elbows. Back in control he raced for the ridge. "You think being blind is bad? Try being dead! I still don't know how the hell he got out but I'm making sure you and I will spend eternity together. It'll be just like old times."

"No, let me go! I don't want to die!" she cried, struggling as the seatbelts rubbed her skin raw. She had to get out of this thing, she didn't want to die. "I hate you, Ryan! I wish I never meet you!" she wept bitterly as she tried breaking the passenger window.

"Too bad so sad. You know I'm a possessive person and when I get something, I don't let it go even when I'm tired of it," he laughed, taking a sharp turn as he crashed through the 'Road Close' sign.

The blind girl felt the impact and stopped her struggling. The road was rough; the car constantly hitting pot holes and the sound outside was quiet. She leaned closer to the window, trying to listen for the familiar sounds of the police or other cars but there was nothing. "Where are you taking me?" she asked fearfully.

"You remember how I died that day?"

"Yes…"

"You're about too experience the same thing I went through."

Her eyes went wide. "You can't!"

"Says who? The police are too stupid to follow me and your new friends aren't old enough to drive. Besides, who'd believe them?"

"Tommy will save me!"

"Yeah right! You're the reason he died in the first place! Why would he want to save someone who killed him?"

She didn't know what to say but the words cut through her like a dagger. Ryan was right, she was the reason her big brother was dead, she was the reason her parents got on her case, she was reasonable for everything. She had wished she had been the one who had died instead of him and now she was getting his wish. So why was she begging him not to kill her?

"I deserve to die," she whispered to herself as even more tears fell, dampening the black t-shirt. Ryan chuckled as he raced up the pot holed street.

-

Danny and Tommy flew as fast as they could but they knew they were not going to make it. They saw how the police were in the mist of getting the trashed cars out of the street and ambulances taking those who had been injured to the hospital but Ryan had a head start on them. But with odds against them they couldn't give up.

'We have to find a way to get there first but how?' the halfa though to himself but he realized something. Although they were ghost they were turning right left left left right, they were following the street. "Man I'm such an idiot! Tommy, can you go intangible?"

The jock looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Go what?"

"Like this." Closing his eyes his entire body went transparent so it was just his eyes that were visible. His entire body was outlined in white but he passed through a building with ease. "Like this we can go through stuff instead of around it!"

"And the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, of course!" Closing his eyes he did the same. Grinning they took out, flying as fast as they could but making sure they concentrated enough to keep this form up. They finally arrived at the close road, seeing the broken sign but instead of following the road they went into the small cliff side. It was strange to be flying through solid rock but neither complained. Once they hit the top they relaxed and turned visible.

Danny looked around but didn't see the black sports car. "Any sign of them?" he asked his partner.

"Not yet," Tommy said, looking around but quickly grabbed the half's sleeve. "Down there!"

The sports car was racing up to the top but its progress was going slow thanks to the trashed condition of the road. But how to stop him or at least distract him enough to get his sister out! "Danny, listen closely. I'm gonna try to distract him but you need to get my sister out of there ASAP."

"Okay but how are you gonna distract him? You're a ghost."

"By learning from him." Without giving him an explanation he flew down, turning intangible and flew into an old tow-truck that looked like it had been abandoned for years. It glowed and before Danny's eyes the rust peeled off to reveal an emerald green color with gold yellow trimming. The old flat tires patched over and began to inflate. The headlights glowed a dark green but once it looked good as new it took down the road, the hooked chain dangling behind.

"I didn't know he could do that! Oh d'uh! If I can possess people it means I can possess things too!" Hitting his forehead hr went invisible once more and followed the truck.

"Almost there," Ryan snickered. "When we reach the top I'll race back down but I'll hit the edge and-WTF!" The brakes hit the floor, tires screeching loudly the car swerved wildly before stopping but it began racing backwards.

"You won't get away that easily, Ryan!" Tommy bellowed as he chased after him. Behind him the chain began spinning like a lasso before it was let loose. It sailed through the air and went through the windshield. Of course Maxine screamed and raised her bound hands to cover her face but the chain didn't touch it. It hooked around the steering wheel so the truck slammed on its brakes and stopped the chain.

The sports car was jerked to a stop but the tires were still turning, the wheel turning to try to lose it but it was no use. He was getting no where and Tommy was not letting him go. From the outside it looked like the cars were having a fierce battle of tug-o-war.

Danny knew this had to be the distraction so he flew into the car and grabbed Maxine's arm. He quickly covered her mouth when she opened her mouth to scream but didn't dare try to calm her down just yet. First he had to get her out. He concentrated, turning her invisible and flew her out of the car. Landing several feet away from the truck he turned them solid and released her mouth.

"Maxine it's me, Danny!" he told her, holding her tightly by the shoulders so she wouldn't try to run away or do something drastic. He watched as she calmed and reached up to touch his face. He froze, blushing lightly but he didn't move. She blinked her eyes and before he could react, wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His arms went around her tightly as she cried heavily on his shoulder. She was shaking very lightly, no doubt still in shock but she was alive. They had beaten Ryan.

Tommy could see the two young teenagers with his rearview mirror and smiled lightly. Turning his attention to Ryan he realized he had noticed that Maxine was gone. He watched as he swerved, trying to get rid of the chain he merely unhooked it from the steering wheel. The sports car lost its balance and crashed through the weak railing, sliding off the road and over the side.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the scream as the car went over. Tommy waited several moments before easing out of the broken down truck and cautiously stepped to the edge. No sign of the car but it was dark and he assumed it had already hit the ground. Turning he walked over to the two teens and waited.

Danny looked up at him and saw him nod. Ryan was gone and Maxine was safe. "It's okay Maxine, Ryan is gone and you're safe," he soothed.

She shook her head though and refused to let go. "No he was right, everything was my fault," she mumbled into his shoulder as her trembling began to cease.

"How is it your fault? Ryan was killed because he was reckless."

"I raged Tommy into it, I didn't listen to him and he died because of me. I should have been the one to die not him. I wish I could just say I'm sorry."

"But you can." Taking her hands he removed them from around his neck and gently, turned her around. Looking at Tommy he nodded and took a few steps back at the other ghost approached her.

Never did he think he would see his sister again but slowly, he took her hands and brought them to his face. He waited as she gently traced her fingers over his face, tracing his features repeatedly. They moved down his neck, fingering the collar of the letterman jacket but encountered the beaded chain around his neck. Blinking slowly she traced them down to the dog tags and very carefully, read the wording on one of them under her breathe. Her hand began to shake and she looked ready to run but slowly he brought his hands up to cup her face and leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

"It's really me, Maxy. I said I would always be there for you no matter what and I don't blame you or think any of this was your fault. We make mistakes but we also learn from them. Mom and dad have no right to blame you or treat you the way they did. I've been watching and you are better off without them." Kissing her forehead he pulled closer until she was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, just being there.

Slowly, her arms reached up and clutched the back of his jacket, closing her eyes as tears fell. It was him, it was Tommy. He was the only person to call her Maxy and he kept his promise. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything," she whispered to him.

"I forgave you that same night we had the fight, Maxy. Let's go back to your friends, okay?"

She nodded and felt his hands gently wipe the tears away.

Danny had turned solid and came up behind, gently touching her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Maxine. Sam and Tucker are trying to find your aunt so you can live with her even as we speak," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Mom and dad won't let me go so easily," she admitted.

"No but we aren't gonna let them win." Making sure the blind girl was in the middle the two boys headed down the street. What they never noticed was the rusted truck that Tommy had used began to transform. The tires inflated once more and the headlights changed to a red color but the chain was glowing a neon green color. Danny felt he temperature drop he turned and watched as the glowing chain headed straight for his friends.

"Watch out!" he yelled but it was too late. Everything seemed to run into slow motion as the chain wrapped around Maxine tightly, pulling her away from her friends. Tommy reached out for her and Danny was trying to go into Ghost Mode as fast as he could but they were too late. Ryan laughed as he backed the truck up so it went over the edge. They all cried out in panicked fear as they tried to grab her but she was too far. The truck went down and over but they could only watch as it went down, the blind girl's screams filling their ears. Danny was frozen on the spot but Tommy flew down though he was shaking pretty badly. It took him only a moment to follow but he was wishing he hadn't.

The sports car had hit a ledge and for some reason hadn't exploded but the entire nose back end had been smashed in. The truck had turned sideways on its way down and smashed into it, creating a mess of twisted metal and broken glass. They couldn't see where the young girl had landed but dropping down they saw her upper body lay very close to the edge of the ledge, the chains still wrapped around her body but the truck had was crushing down on her lower half of her body. She wasn't moving and she didn't look like she was breathing either. When they landed they could felt wetness coat the rock under her head and seeping from the truck.

"Oh no…" Danny had seen stuff like this in movies but this was real life. Tommy had wasted no time though as he gave up trying to move the metal and instead managed to turn them both intangible and pulled her out. Turning them solid he checked her over. She had a deep gash over her forehead, the chains had bruised her body and arms, but most of the blood was coming from her legs. They couldn't tell from the darkness and the black denim but gently running his hands over Tommy found that her legs were completely shattered and her pants had numerous tears all over. Her pulse was incredibly weak and her breathe was so shallow it was hard to tell that she was still alive.

"T-Tommy, we gotta get her to a hospital or an ambulance. Somewhere where she can get help," the halfa urged.

Tommy was silent but he refused to let go. "Ryan killed her… he killed my baby sister…" he said in a low voice like he was ready to break under all the stress.

"She's not dead look she's still breathing! If you want to save her we have to leave now! Now get up and follow me!" Danny ordered the other ghost. It was strange that the teenager had never ordered anyone around like that before but Tommy took to the air and followed.

-

"Any luck, Tucker?" Sam asked the techno geek asked.

"Not really. There are a few people with that name but I need more information," he frowned as he peered at the laptop's screen.

"What more do you need to know?"

"That's just it, I don't know. Unless we can get more information the best chance we have to call all these people."

"Yeah right." The Goth sighed and fell onto the bed. Since their home had been trashed his parents and grandmother were staying at a hotel until the construction could finish but Tucker had gone home with the Mansons to find out more about Maxine's aunt. She closed her eyes and didn't open them, even when the cell phone rang.

Tucker reached over and grabbed it, balancing it between his shoulder and head as he continued typing away. "Tucker Foley, techno genius speaking, who may I ask is calling?" he asked, secretly hoping it was a girl.

"Tucker, its Danny. Is Sam with you?" came the anxious voice.

"Danny? Yeah she's here, wait let me put you on speaker." Quickly going through his phone's menu he hit the speaker option and adjusted the volume. "Where are you?"

"At the hospital. Maxine is in really bad shape and the doctors don't think she's going to make it. I need you two to come right now."

"What happened, was she in an accident?" Sam asked with great worry in her eyes.

"I'll explain when you get here just hurry." There was a click but it wasn't heard. Sam and Tucker had left the room, racing down the hall and down the stairs. They could have waited for the elevator but it was taking too long. They ignored the front desk clerk as he yelled at them not to run in the hotel and outside. The Manson's black limo was waiting to the side Sam ran over and told the driver to take them to the hospital. He nodded and once they were inside drove off. Normally the Goth didn't like riding like this but this was an emergency and the life of their newest friend was on the line.

-

Tommy watched as the doctors worked on his sister. As soon as they had found the hospital Danny changed and ran inside, yelling that he needed a doctor and that his friend had been in an accident. He knew it was risky to enter but he didn't care as he followed. A nurse took one look at the unconscious girl and ordered that a stretcher be brought to the front. He lay her down and watched as the chaos increased. He knew they wouldn't let him follow so running outside he went invisible and flew inside.

Entering the emergency room he watched as they checked her vitals, made preparations and began to survey the damage done. Looking at the doors he watched as Danny made up a story as to what happened and what he knew. So far it looked like they believed him but he didn't care as he watched the doctors and nurse work.

A machine began to read the beat of her heart and a mask was placed over her mouth to get oxygen into her lungs. A nurse came up and handing some scissors to others they began to cut at her clothes, carefully peeling them away to remove the extent of the damage. His eyes grew hard and his fists shook with suppressed anger but tears slowly raced down his face. The gash on the side of her forehead was nothing when they found more gashes hidden by her hair. The chains had left dark bruising on the outside of her arms with some slightly red marks where he assumed the seatbelts had grabbed her earlier but her legs took the most damage. They were broken in more than one place but looked to be clean breaks. Gashes covered her legs as well but as they were being wiped down nurses began to reset the bones and bind them tightly in splints. It wasn't until the head surgery dressed in mint green surgery outfit complete with hat and mask, gently ran his hands along her chest.

"Broken ribs but I can't tell what they hit," he told his co-workers. He looked alarm though when Maxine began coughing very roughly, her body jerking that it took everyone to hold her down. They had to remove the mask though when blood spurted from her mouth and nose, slowing choking on her own blood. Quickly they turned her head to the side, ignoring the blood as it split past her lips to the floor. "Get her into surgery now. We have to push the ribs back into place and repair the damage."

Tommy couldn't take it anymore and ran out. He didn't care who saw him as he went solid and ran to the front desk. "Can you save her?" he asked the head nurse.

She looked startled but wasn't sure what to tell him. "I don't know but we'll try," she said finally.

"…" He didn't buy it but he couldn't do anything but take the paper work the lady was pushing at him. Going to the lobby he sat down and began to write down all the information he knew. No doubt they would call his parents but he didn't care. If they did come he would be right here waiting for them.

Danny watched him, unsure what to say but he went and made a call at the payphone. By the time Tommy was done with the paper work Sam and Tucker had arrived. They quickly asked questions and in a low tone he told them the real story. They had no idea where Ryan went and right now that didn't matter. Hours whizzed by and before they knew it the head surgeon came in.

Tommy immediately stood and spoke with him in low tones. Whatever was said wasn't good though and it showed. The jock nodded and watched as the doctor walked off. He turned and went to them but didn't say anything. The group of three were unsure of what to do but Danny finally asked what the doctor had told him.

"… She's in a coma. Turns out her ribs broke and punctured her lungs but one went through and punctured through one of her heart's four chambers. They sewed it close but she lost a lot of blood and has a severe concussion. They don't think she's gonna make it even with blood bag they have her hooked with," he said in a low voice.

"Can we do anything to help?" Sam asked.

He shook his head and dropped his head. His shoulders shook as he cried silently, tears rolling down his face. It was an uncomfortable silence no one knew what to do or even say. Just as they were able to try and say something encouraging he lifted his head and quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm going to make Ryan pay for this!"

"Tommy wait!" Danny went after him as he made to storm out the front doors but stopped. At the front desk were his parents, still in their military garb. They were yelling at the head nurse and demanding answers, acting like arrogant fools. Tommy changed his pace and walking over to them, grabbing their shoulders and turned them around.

"Unhand me-" Matthew froze and never saw the fist coming as it flew right at him, landing in the middle of his face and smashing his nose. He hit the floor, hands clutching at his bloody nose but his wife didn't bother to help him but stared at the young man before them.

"Tommy? It can't be…" Victoria whispered.

"It is, mother. How dare you treat Maxine that way!" he hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked as he slowly stood.

"I'm talking about the abuse you've been giving her since that night! You blamed her for everything that happened, constantly belittle her, and tell her she's worthless. I was there was you slammed her just because she talked back to you," he practically growled.

The older man looked away but looked up. "It was her fault. We sent you to military school to become better people-"

"No you didn't! You only sent us there because you didn't want us around anymore! You hated the fact that your precious offspring didn't want to follow your dreams!" he accused loudly. "Even when we were little kids you always dumped us at some stupid Day Care and didn't pick us up until late in the evening. I practically raised Maxine because you two were too busy with your damn career to notice anything around you."

"We were bringing home money to buy your clothes and food you," Victoria finally snapped.

"That doesn't make you a good parent! Not once have you held us, kissed us good-night, didn't tell us how happy you were. All we ever heard was 'leave me alone', 'can't you see I'm doing something important?' or how about 'I wish you were never born'." By now everyone was watching the argument and the two military soldiers were pale and looking nervous but Tommy wasn't done.

"You know what really gets me? Every birthday Maxine was hopeful that you would at least say Happy Birthday but nothing, not even a card. Every damn year I had to watch as you two forget and just ignore us. She fell in love with Ryan because he was the only one to give her what she really wanted, love but in the end he betrayed her. I would have left years ago but I stayed because I love my baby sister." He calmed a bit but his fists were clenched so tightly they were turning white from the strain one could tell he wanted to hit them repeatedly. Instead he pointed to the front doors. "Get out."

They both blinked at him. "What?"

"Get out. Maxine is no longer your daughter and if I ever hear that you were within thirty feet of her, I'll make you wish you had never been born," he threatened.

"In case you're forgotten you can't take her with you," Victoria smirked smugly but held her face. Tommy backhanded her as hard as he could, rage in his eyes. She 'eep'ed but ran out as fast as she could. Matthew looked at him but ran out also but stopped at the doors and turned to them.

"I hope she dies then!" he yelled and ran.

Tommy made to go after him and pound him into a pulp but jumped when he heard someone yelling that was followed by a mess of doctors and nurses running down the hall. The head surgeon that had been working on Maxine ran by, looking worried. Just as Danny was about to ask what was wrong he felt the drop in temperature. A ghost was nearby but the only ghost around was Tommy. Unless-before he knew it he was running aft her doctors. He wasn't allowed in the room but he could hear what was going on from the outside.

"Code blue! She's not breathing!"

"She's flat lining."

"Give me some room!"

"Maxine…" he whispered but went stiff when he felt his ghost sense acting up once more. Looking around he barely noticed as something went up through the ceiling. Frowning he looked around and located a maintenance closet. Running up he found it locked but he wouldn't give up. Concentrating very hard managed to make his arm phase through and unlocked the door from the inside. Being as stealthy as he could he slipped inside and locked the door behind him. "I'm going ghost!" and so he did, quickly flying up and phasing through the ceiling until he reached the ceiling. "Hold it right there, Ryan!" he shouted at the struggling pair.

There were two ghosts and one of them was actually Maxine but the other was a teenager dressed in singed fatigues with jet black hair but his eyes were glowing a blood red. He currently had the girl's wrist in a very tight grip and looking up at him released a stream of fire. "Stay back!" he ordered.

"Whoa!" Danny flew out of the way but it was close to singe the bottom of his boots. "I can't do that. Wait, does that mean each ghost has different powers?"

"Let me go, Ryan! I'm not going with you anywhere!" the girl yelled, trying to pry his hand from her wrist she growled and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. Even though they were ghosts and only certain things could hurt them you could still get hurt by another ghost. Ryan's knees buckled and he released her.

Danny actually felt pity for the guy but he had it coming. "Time for the Fenton Thermos!" he announced and brought his hands to his side but he didn't have the thermos. "I really have to get a strap for that."

The young man growled as he stood, glaring at the girl angrily. "You stupid--take this!" he yelled, hurling a fire ball at her.

"Maxine move it!" Danny yelled buts he was frozen to the spot. Flying quickly he tackled her to the side. The fireball blew up, leaving a black burnt mark where she had been standing moments ago. "That was close."

The girl blinked, finally realizing she could see with her own eyes she looked at the boy who saved her. He seemed so familiar without warning she reached a hand and gently touched his face. He looked at her and she gasped. "Danny?"

"Um-"

"It is you!"

"Yeah it's a long story but right now you gotta go back to your body!"

"My what?"

"She's not going back so bug off kid!" Another fireball was hurled but it fizzled out at the neon green shield. Growling he lunged at them but was met with a powerful attack of plasma energy that sent him crashing to the ceiling but he wasn't giving up so easily. He launched even more fireballs at the duo that there was no way Danny could get Maxine to her body.

"Think Danny where did you leave the Fenton Thermos?" he asked himself, letting loose another blast of plasma but it was burned away from the sudden shield of fire. "My locker!"

"Danny, he's getting closer!" Maxine yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side. "What are we going to do?"

"Get him to follow us."

"Are you crazy!"

"I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Then give up!" Ryan yelled, his entire body looked like it was on fire. The two ghosts took one look at each before flying away as fast as they could. The young man stared at them dumbly before exploding. The fires around his body grew brighter and hotter he took off like a flaming comet, determined to make them pay.

-

The doctor sighed as he stepped back. "We lost her," he said in a depressed tone. He removed the paddles and shook his head. They had tried everything to get her heart to beat and they thought they had it but it went flat once more. This was part of the job that he hated the most. "Time of death?"

"11:47 pm," the nurse said as she wrote it on Maxine's file. They had worked so hard in the ER but failed. The machines were turned off and the sheet was pulled over her face. Some of them heard the argument with the parents and they were beyond mad. How a parent could say that about their child or even treat them like that was inexcusable. Everyone filed out until it was just the head surgeon and nurse in the room.

"Should I call the police?" she asked.

"Yes but ask for Officer Donaldson. I want him to come here so I can talk with him."

"What about her friends?"

"… I'll tell them but for now, just leave her alone."

"You did your best."

"But it wasn't enough." Silently they left the room and turned off the lights, closing the door behind them. Not even halfway down the hall they were bombard with questions from her friends but they took one look at his face and fell silent.

"I know saying sorry isn't enough… and we tried our best… but it wasn't enough," he said quietly, trying to pick the right words to say. "If you want, you can pay your last respects to your friend."

"Thank you," was all Tommy could manage to say before his throat closed on him.

"Would you like to call your parents in case they're worried?" the nurse asked Tucker and Sam. They nodded and she walked with them to the lobby, just trying to be some comfort for them. The doctor led Tommy to the room but left him alone.

It was hard to see his baby sister like this but no matter how hard he tried to wish it away. Maxine was dead and his parents didn't give a damn. He moved forward and pulled the sheet back from her face. She looked so peaceful, like Sleep Beauty or Snow White but he was no prince and a kiss wouldn't bring her back. He reached out, gently caressing her cheek but her skin was cool instead of warm. Pulling a chair up to the bed he sat down and took her hand in his own.

"I'm sorry Maxy, I failed you," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you about Ryan. I'm sorry I never stood up to mom and dad until now. I'm sorry for leaving you alone but please, don't leave. Mom and dad will never hurt you again, you have great friends who care about you, you have a life!" Tears were falling steadily but he didn't care as he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, still holding her hand tightly. "Please don't go."

-

Maxine grabbed her chest and fell, hitting the floor good and hard.

"Maxine!" Danny cried out in surprise and landed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. All of a sudden I could feel this pain," she panted, sitting up with his help but lifting her hand she watched as it seemed to become even more transparent. "What's happening to me?"

"Try to focus on keeping your body!"

"I can't!"

"You have to just a little bit longer!"

She shook but she concentrated. Her hand grew solid but now her other hand was becoming transparent. "I'm scared, Danny!"

"Just wait here I have to go to my locker." Casper High School was closed for the day and it was dark but that was no problem for the two ghosts. They had just phased through the front doors when the girl turned solid and hit the floor. He flew down the halls, scanning the numbers before stopping at his locker. He didn't have time to spare so he quickly phased in and out with the high tech thermos in his hands. "Now to get Maxine back to the hospital."

"DANNY!" the scream echoed down the empty halls shrilly.

"Not again!" Turning intangible he flew through empty classrooms, heading straight for the entrance but he froze. The poor girl was fading away much quicker but what was worse was that Ryan had found them. The front doors had a huge melted hole but he was laughing in a crazed way. "Maxine! Concentrate!"

"I can't! Something is pulling me away!" she cried, her outline becoming hazy.

"Finally! Soon you and I will have our own little place in that host place!" Ryan laughed.

"I don't think so pal!" The halfa knew he was no much for this fire ghost but if he used the thermos on him he would suck in Maxine as well. He didn't want to risk her life but right now he had no choice. Hopefully, with her locked inside she could stay just a bit longer until he got to the hospital. "Maxine, I'm sorry but it's the only way!" Pulling off the cap he hit the button.

The gadget began to glow brightly and a bright light filled the hallway. At first nothing happened except for the light show but a very powerful suction formed and began to suck the two ghosts in. Ryan tried flying away and even threw fireballs but it was no use. With a scream of anger he vanished inside. Maxine was still trying to hold out but Danny couldn't let her suffer like this.

"You have to get inside!" the halfa yelled at her.

"No I don't ant to be with Ryan!" she cried.

"It's until I can get you back to your body! You have to trust me!"

She risked a look and whatever she saw in his eyes convinced her. She let herself be sucked inside willingly. Quickly the cap was placed on but time was not on anyone's side. Danny Phantom took off as fast as he could, phasing through buildings and cars. The life of his friend was one the line and there was no room for mistakes.


	4. Saying GoodBye

Aseret Kitsune – You are one of the best reviewers out there :) I'm glad you like my story and I hope you're ready for the final chapter. This one will be a bit more emotional but I hope you like it. Hey this will be a record, one of the few stories I've finished within a year's time! (giggles)

"Guardian Ghost"

By: Beloved Shadow

If there was a time Danny Phantom wished he could stop time it was now. He was getting very tired and running on the last of his energy that more than once he shifted back to his human form. He refused to give in though; the hospital was still a few blocks away and it was so close to midnight.

"Almost there-" rings of energy moved up/down his body, his hair turning back to black and eyes went from green to blue, "Not again!" He concentrated but all his powers were temporarily gone and he landed in a dumpster. Not the most pleasant place to land but it sure beat kissing the pavement.

Wearily Danny pulled himself out, wrinkling his nose at the stench but he didn't have time to wash up or even spray himself down with a hose. Looking at the thermos in his hand he ran down the street as fast as he could. However, within the thermos was a whole other battle.

Ryan smirked as he held Maxine by the throat. Since being pulled into the thermos the two had been fighting, looking for a chance to escape first once the item was opened. The young lady was refusing to be left behind and pulled out all the stops. She was never a fighter and truth be told she did fight like a girl, but she also had long nails and used them to scratch and actually bit her ex-boyfriend in the hand so hard the imprint of her teeth was left in his skin. She hand both her hands wrapped around his wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"You think you're so much better," Ryan laughed. "Truth is you're no better than me."

She gasped as his grip tightened. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling her grip start to slip.

"The real reason parents send their kids to military camp is they never wanted them. You're lucky if you leave but that'll never happen. Kids grow up there and stay there, join the army, and live out their lives like some mindless soldier. Obey orders without question and sacrifice your life for people who'll forget your name the next day. But you and me, we're different. I ruled that place, pulled the control right under from those soldiers noses, I did plan on leaving but that place would belong to me. Then you and your bro came in. I admit, I was worried that he would ruin everything but you were the one I wanted." He pulled her close but still kept a tight grip on her throat.

"I was once like you. Stupid, believed there was some good in people, naïve, innocent. But I saw a lot of potential in you. You knew who was the top dog and you submitted. You also betrayed the only person who gave a damn whether you loved or died." He smirked, watching as she gasped for breathe. "You and I would have ruled that place. You would have been the perfect second-in-command."

Maxine knew he was stating the truth; they weren't all that different but why wasn't he trying to kill her (so to speak). It hurt to breathe but still she wanted to go back and be with her friends. "What… do you… want?"

"For you to join me. We may be dead, but people still fear ghosts and as such no one can stop us. What do you say? Be my second-in-command?"

Second-in-command…

Ghost…

Maxine let the thoughts run in her mind but she couldn't. Growling she grabbed Ryan's pinkie fingers, pull them so far back she broke them. She didn't give him anytime to scream in pain as she once again rammed her knee into his crotch then into his chin, sending him flying back. With a cry of rage she pounced on him, her nails making deep gashes in his face as she attacked him.

"I will never join you even in death!" she yelled, slashing at him between words. "You are the biggest mistake I made in my life! You feared Tommy because he stood for everything you wished you were!" She cried out when an unexpected fist struck her but she slowly regained her balance.

"Why would I want to be like that pathetic loser!" he snarled, fists forming into massive fireballs.

"Because he was smart, nice, funny, popular, and an overall great guy! He also knew how to treat others with respect and had their respect in turn! You were jealous 'cuz you saw him as a threat to take over what you had!"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it! You're the loser not him!"

"I said shut up!" The fires were hurled but as they surrounded the girl they began to fizzle out. A kind of mist seemed to appear and surrounded him. Despite how big the fires grew he couldn't keep it up. The mist kept dampening them out it was only then did he realize how moist the atmosphere was getting. "What the hell is going on!" he asked angrily.

Maxine wasn't sure but she felt tears slowly course down her cheeks. She watched as her tears seemed to create a mist around them. She wanted to question it and figure out why it was happening but right now just seemed like the only thing that could stop Ryan. "Hey Ryan, you were right about one thing. I was naïve but it wasn't Tommy you should have been worried about. It was me!"

The young man could only watch as his fire were extinguished that he watched in disbelief as the fire died out but his arm looked like a blacken-charred mass. The mist smothered him, putting out his angry flames permanently.

--

Officer Donaldson had been on the force for over 40 years and he had thought that child abuse in the small town would never occur but it didn't mean he hadn't encountered it before. He took down the doctor's reports, gather stories from witnesses who were here during time of the argument, interviewed the girls' friends as well but no one could locate the older brother.

"It's alright but if you see him, tell him to please stop by. I can only have the parents arrested for disturbing the peace but I will need his statement," he explained as he tucked his notepad in his pocket.

The doctor nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you I just wish the girl had survived-" Both were nearly bowed over as a teenage boy ran into the hospital, his appearance disheveled and carrying a fancy looking thermos. Without so much as an 'excuse me' he ran down the hall.

"Young man wait!" The doctor took off after the boy and the officer followed.

Sam and Tucker looked at the sheet hiding their new friend from sight. They had only known her for such a short time and she was dead… Tommy was no where to be seen but they knew he had to be suffering the most. They both jumped when the door was slammed open and their missing friend literally raced in.

"Danny-"

"Get back!" Bringing his thermos forward he opened the cap. Nothing happened but slowly a mist seeped out of the thermos. The air felt incredible moist and damp but something seemed to just, plop out. A charred mess of a human being hit the ground first, his skin a charred mess but still it moved, panting for air and moaning in pain. It was soon followed by another form but without waiting for anything fell into the body on the bed. The moisture faded and Danny merely pointed the thermos at the blacken figure.

"Hope you learned your lesson Ryan," was all he said as he sucked him back inside and shut the cap tightly. That when his knees finally decided to give in and he hit the floor, panting for air. "I need… to lie… down… for a… minute…" he panted into the stillness of the room. The doctor and officer ran into the room, about to ask what was going on but everyone froze when the person on the bed sat up and removed the sheet from her head. She opened her sightless eyes and smiled weakly as slowly, two tears fell and rolled down her cheeks.

"Danny… thank you…" she said softly.

Down on the floor the blue-eyed boy smiled yet continued to lie there, utterly exhausted.

--

Time seemed to pass by relatively fast for the group. Maxine began a slow if somewhat painful process of healing but she also saw a psychologist who would testify to the mental abuse she sustained from her parents. In court the parents' claims that their eldest child and only son had confronted them at the hospital just made the jury and judge think they had lost their minds. Their lawyer had tried repeatedly tried to get them to file for an insanity plea but Matthew began to beat him up in the middle of the trial. That was enough to send both of them to be relieved of their duties in the army and sent to serve their time in a maximum security prison/mental hospital for abusing their children. No one ever found out who was the maniac driver in the sports car but everyone assumed he had died in the car accident that had taken the girl's life.

The long lost aunt was finally located in the remote forest of Brazil where she had been helping villagers as a doctor but she made arrangements to come as soon as she could. Until she could come she entrusted her niece's care to her friends who had risked their lives to save hers.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam did their best to help their friend but it was still so hard. It took a good 4 months for all her bones to have healed properly but the doctors still wanted her to be careful and kept her at the hospital until they were certain she would be fine. Everyday they came though, bringing her school work and helped her during physical therapy. A year since that day she had died pass and the group were moving into the next year of high school and Aunt Estella finally came home. Danny's parents, who had gotten to know the young blind girl, let her aunt stay with them for the time being and together they offered even more support. Maxine had never felt so much love and warmth, especially from total strangers but she didn't see them as strangers. She saw them as her as family.

Tommy also offered his help but after hours. He had come close once when the Fentons saw him as a ghost and nearly took him out with their guns. He was a bit nervous but since he couldn't and didn't dare risk being seen during visiting hours, he stayed with his sister afterwards.

Several months passed and Maxine was finally released. Her aunt had rented an apartment to spend the rest of her school years here with her friends and took up a job at a clinic just a few blocks away. The group was more than happy to help their friend move in. Maxine's bones had healed but the damage had been so sever she had crutches made to help her manage her balance. She could stand but moving proven almost impossible without support. She didn't mind though and struggled, managing to overcome every obstacle. She had grown stronger whether she realized it or now and she was allowed to return to school.

The trio included the blind girl in everything from movies to games to concerts to going to the water park. Sure she was still blind and her movements were limited but they treated her as an equal. Other students in school still were unsure of what to make of the student but Maxine didn't care. Tommy knew he couldn't watch his sister forever but he continued to watch over her and even helped Danny with some ghost problems. He was enjoying every moment he had left.

"Seriously, I do not want to get on Tommy's bad side!" Danny told his friends about the latest ghost adventure. "Skulker actually asked me to please send him back to the Ghost Zone!"

Everyone laughed as they walked down the halls. "Looks like you might be outta the hero business soon enough," Sam teased.

"Hey he's welcome to it! Least I have more time to study."

"Speaking of studying, the school dance is coming up soon. You gonna ask Pauline again?" Tucker asked.

"Are you kidding me? After what happened last time I'm not taking any chances."

"You already asked her?" Maxine asked.

"… Yeah but I don't care."

Sam raised a blow brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's still fawning over my ghost side but how can she not notice the similarities between us? Besides I'm tired of always getting turned down."

Sam secretly smiled to herself.

The rest of the day went smoothly and the group headed home. They decided to go to the apartment complex where Maxine and her aunt lived, taking the elevator but when she opened the door she was surprised at the sound of a bark meeting her ears. "Aunt 'Stella?" she called out.

Estella, or 'Stella as she lived to be called, came in from the kitchen. She was an attractive lady, tall and slender with light brown hair with dull blonde highlights and kind hazel eyes. She was mostly seen wearing jeans and t-shirt so today was no exception but she was leading a large dog by its harness. It was a blonde color with amber colored eyes and it sat at 'Stella's feet, looking at the group intently. "Hi guys!" she said happily.

"Um hi, you get a dog?" Danny asked.

"Not me, guys meet Trouble. He's a guide dog for Maxine."

"Me? But why do I need a guide dog?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because as much as I hate to say this, we have to move at the end of the week. Before you start I tried but the need doctors in London. I asked if I could go there at the end of the school year but they need me now. I'm sorry Maxy…"

"But aunt 'Stella, I can't leave!"

Sam touched her shoulder and looked at the older woman. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure thing. Trouble, stay." Patting the dog on the head she walked into the bedrooms in the back. The four friends slowly sat on the sofas and the dog watched them silently.

"Maxine, I don't want you to go either but your aunt is needed."

"I don't want to go, you guys have been there for me for everything!" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes before she could start crying. She froze when she felt a weight lay on her knee. Trouble looked up at her with sad amber gold eyes, wincing softly.

"We don't want you to go but you won't be alone," Danny said softly.

"We can still chat online and you won't be gone forever. You can still visit or we can visit!" Tucker added with a happy spin.

She said nothing but slowly reached down and scratched the dog's ears. After a bit she smiled, leaning over and hugged the dog tightly. "I'll never really be alone…"

"Better believe it."

Heading out to walk Trouble they realized that his build was perfect for he helped support most of the girl's weight when she walked and easily kept his strides in match with hers. He was clam, observant, and always stayed close to the girl. It wasn't long before he fitted in perfectly with the group. The same thing was the dance would be the following week so Maxine wouldn't be here but she made them promise to write down every detail for her to remember. They promised.

The next day at school it was strange with the cripple girl leading a potentially dangerous dog around the school grounds but the principal allowed it. Trouble was no trouble but he did come close to attacking Dash, the football star, when he approached the group and tried to make a move. He had tried to have the dog removed but was given detention instead for angering the dog. He was merely doing his duty to protect his young master.

Friday came and it was time to move. A large moving fan came and took the furniture and boxes. Danny, Sam, and Tucker came and inviting them over to the Fentons' home where the two were thrown a farewell party, complete with party hats and cake. Even Trouble got a hat though he didn't seem to like it too much. The four youths were sitting on the roof of the house, talking and enjoying themselves.

Maxine sighed as she petted Trouble's head. "Tommy came to say good-bye last night…" she told them softly. "He said that he couldn't stay any longer but that he knows I'll be fine. He said he can finally rest in peace now."

"Does that mean he's not a ghost anymore?" Danny asked.

"I don't know… but I know that he's happy too." She smiled sadly. "He's been looking out for me for so long, he's entitled to a well-deserved rest."

"You miss him," Sam stated. Maxine nodded.

"I'll always miss him and love him, but it's time I stand on my own. I'll make mistakes but I'll learn from them too."

"He was a great guy. Maybe we'll see him one day," Tucker sighed.

"I'll bet on it," Danny said looking at the night sky.

"The End"

**Author's Notes:** And so my story comes to a close. It was fun writing this and though this ending may not be too long or exciting as the others, I decided to add some emotional sense into it. Trouble is in fact based off a pit-bull my uncle owns. He is a very sweet-natured dog and as of late has been feeling very depressed. He's a great animal and I love him dearly. Again I'm glad this fic is over. It was fun and I had even thought of doing a sequel but I do have an idea in mind. We'll see how that goes. Yes I am working on my other fics it's just kinda hard right now.

I would like to say a very big thanks to Aseret Kitsune for being there for me every step of the way. You are a great person and thanks for pushing me along. It's people like you that makes me keep writing and posting. There are some ignorant assholes out there but if just one person likes what I write it makes it that much more bearable. So thanks again, you are one of the best hugs


End file.
